Their 'Little' Secret
by MaybeMelody
Summary: Athrun and Cagalli have been hiding a secret from friends and family since Cagalli's birthday. When Kira finds out, there's a bit of trouble. But for who? Will they get out of this mess, or will the trouble deepen? Find out! : PS. Completed story :
1. Chapter 1: Secret's Out

_Altitude, good. Sheilds, online. Weaponry, good. Emer- Cagalli!_

"Athrun? Athrun?" his onboard communicator buzzed, "Remember that night we, er... spent together a few weeks back? Well, I'm, uh-"

_I know Cagalli,_ thought Athrun after he flicked a switch and turned off the speaker.

All of a sudden his wrist communicator beeped into life. "Athrun you **bastard**!" shouted Kira, "My sister, you.. you... MY SISTER!"

"Look, I took her out for a drink for her birthday and.. well, we were... she started it!"

"You **BASTARD**! I don't care what you did for her birthday! I care about what you're going to do _NOW_ that _MY SISTER_ is pre-"

Athrun turned that off too. He had to get away. What would his father think? WHO CARED WHAT HIS FATHER WOULD THINK! He just had to leave.

_It was an accident. It was just one, or two... or, maybe five or six drinks... What have I done! I should be there for her, and for my... my child, _he thought.

He stopped his gundam and turned around. He flipped on his wrist communicator and before Kira could yell again he said, "You're right Kira, I made a mistake, but I'm not going to make another one... I'm coming home."

Kira gasped, he was shocked! He took a few breaths then said, "That's great!" He turned around and hugged Cagalli who was now in tears of joy.

All of a sudden Lacus walked in. When she saw Kira hugging Cagalli she just stopped and stared. Kira turned to the open door and saw his high-spirited girlfriend with a look of shock and rage on her face. He walked towards her smiling, about to hug her but she slapped him in the face and stormed off.

"Lacus? Lacus, what's wrong?" he shouted, running after her. By the time he reached her she was crying on Shinn's shoulder and he was warmly embracing her, a slight smirk on his face. "You should have... seen them!" she said through tears, "They were... hugging each other and I could... I could tell there was something..." she started to cry again and Shinn gently whispered comforting words to her.

"Lacus, you thought... you thought there was something between me and Cagalli? She's my sister and she's no where as pretty or nice as you! Besides... she and Athrun are getting... pretty serious..."

"What do you mean?" she asked, facing him.

"Well, they err... slept together..." he mumbled the last two words. He looked up from his feet to see Lacus looking even more shocked than before.

"Where _**is**_ Athrun? Shouldn't hebe with Cagalli?"

"That's what I told him. He's coming right now..." At this, Lacus ran to the docking area to wait for him. As soon as he jumped out of his Gundam, she slapped _him _across the face. She then grabbed his hand and pulled him to Cagalli's room. When she saw her she gave her a great hug and told her how sorry she was. Cagalli just shook her off, mumbled a word of thanks and walked away with Athrun.

"What?" said Lacus dumb-founded. "What was that all about...?"

Kira just put his right arm around her and swatted at a stupid Haro with his left.


	2. Chapter 2: Plans, Proposals and Panic

"So, you're...er, pregnant?" asked Athrun hesitantly.

"Yeah... I think we should talk about this. What do you want to do?" asked Cagalli.

"What do yu mean?" asked Athrun, turning to face Cagalli.

"Well... the child's going to need a father so do you want to-"

"Cagalli, you should know I want to be the father of your child."

"I know, but... if you keep running away to battle, it's just not a risk I want to take..."

"I know," said Athrun, "I'll be here, don't worry. There are some battles I _must_ fight though."

"I know, just please don't take _too many _risks?"

"Of course not! I want to see our child graduate and have a family of their own."

Cagalli kissed Athrun. He put his hand in his pocket and seemed to be fiddling around with something. Cagalli tried to look discreetly to see what Athrun had but couldn't see so she just smiled and held his hand. She opened her mouth to speak but he put his finger to his lips.

"Shh... Cagalli?" he said, still holding her hand but now kneeling, "I love you, and will always love you. I want to be with you forever so I ask you now, Cagalli Yulu Attha, will you marrie me?" he took a small box from his pocket and opened it, revealing a beautiful ring.

"Athrun Zala, I accept." said Cagalli. Athrun put the ring on her finger and embraced her in the warmest hug ever. She fell gently upon Athrun.

"Cagalli? Athrun? Are you okay? You've been in there a long time..." he said. "I hope they haven't killed each other," he finished in just more than a whisper. He twisted the doorknob and pushed gently. He saw Athrun holding Cagalli's limp body. "Oh no!" he shouted, "What, you didn't want the child so you murdered her!" he asked.

"No!" said Athrun, "Listen to me! We-"

"I'm through listening to you! I don't want to hear excuses!" In his anger, Kira didn't notice the slight rise and fall of Cagalli's chest.

"She fainted! She was shocked, or stressed or something! Why would I kill my fiance?"

"Now Cagalli's_ yours_? She's _your _fian... **fiance! **Oh my god! Congradulations!" he said, grinning "We need to help Cagalli though... she's..."

Lacus walked in shocked to hear the yelling. Her pink Haro followed close behind her. "What's going on he- guys! She's barely breathing! We need a doctor!"

Lacus told Athrun to put Cagalli onto a wheeled table so he did. She grabbed the end farthest from the door and began to push it. Once she reached the hall she ran, shouting at people to move as she did. She went left, then right then right again and into the elevator. Once she got out she went left, left, right, left and right. She went into the hospital and told the doctor they needed her immediatly.

She began to complain that she had another patient but when she saw Cagalli she rushed right over, asking what happened, how long ago and what she'd done or eaten or said right before? Athrun told her the story and the doctor began scanning the new Leader of Orb.


	3. Chapter 3: Hospital

Athrun sat in a chair against a bland, white wall, fidgeting while he waited for the news.

Lacus and Kira sat a few chairs down, talking quietly. They were holding hands, comforting each other.

_Oh, Cagalli, please be okay! _Athrun thought for the thousandth time. He noticed his hands were shaking, so he thrust them in his coat pocket. His hands brushed the ring box...

"Athrun? Kira, Lacus. You can go in now." said the waiting room attendant. They jumped up and ran for the door to Cagalli's room, but were redirected to the doctor's office. They walked in and sat down in the chairs provided. The attendant left, replaced by the doctor.

"Hi. I'm pleased to say we have good news. Cagalli is fine. The fainting was caused by fatigue due to her pregnancy. I think it was also brought on because of Athrun's question." she smiled. "She and the baby are healthy. She will be tired still, but it's nothing to be worried about. We would like to keep her here tonight though."

"So, this is just because she's tired?" asked Athrun. Everyone sighed, relieved. "And you want to keep her overnight? Just tonight though?"

"That's right. We want to monitor her for the night, then she can go back home tomorrow. With some instructions, of course." said the doctor, folding her hands on her desk.

"Instructions?" asked Kira, leaning forward.

"Yes.. She will need at least 12 hours of bed-rest, including sleeping. Also she needs three to four meals a day, with full servings of meat, vegetables, bread and dairy. Ok?"

"Yeah, sounds good." said Athrun, "When can we see her?"

"Right now if you want. But please be careful, and no more big questions."

Everyone laughed, and walked to Cagalli's room.


	4. Chapter 4: Overnight

Cagalli was laying in bed, wearing a white hospital gown.

"Hey Cagalli!" said Kira, "How's it going?"

She looked around at the beeping machinery, and laughed. "Could be worse, I guess."

Athrun walked over and squatted beside her bed. "I am so sorry! I was so worried. I'm glad you're ok. This shouldn't have happened.. I'm sorry."

Cagalli grabbed his hand. "It's okay. It's not your fault. I love you." she said smiling.

Lacus coughed. Cagalli looked up and smiled. "I'm so glad you're ok. And happy for you! A baby is wonderful. And engagement! That's–" she stopped. "Oops, we're not supposed to over excite you..."

"No worries, Lacus! ..Thanks for being here for me. You too, Kira! You guys are great..."

"Heh.. It's good to know you're.. Well, you're okay. You want us to, uh, leave you alone?" asked Kira, looking at his feet. He looked up, smiled, then looked back down.

"What? No, I–" Lacus argued, but Kira looked up and she stopped. "Oh.. Um, yeah, we have stuff to do.. Maybe we'll visit you later!"

"Yeah, sounds good.." said Cagalli, smiling, and waving. "I'll see you guys soon."

Kira and Lacus walked outside, holding hands. As soon as the door shut Lacus turned on Kira. "Why did you–" she started to say, but stopped when she heard Cagalli's voice inside.

–

Athrun sat at the end of the hospital bed, holding Cagalli's hand. "I love you," he said.

"Oh, Athrun, I love you so much!" she said, possibly a bit too loud.

–

"Let's go," said Kira, taking Lacus's hand once more, and walking out of the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5: Plenty of Time

Athrun and Cagalli's conversation was soft, comforting. They were leaning with their faces side by side, staring into each other's eyes. When the doctor looked through the glass window in the door, she was embarrassed to interrupt this moment, but she had to.

She made three soft taps on the door. The couple looked up instantly, shocked. Then they smiled at the doctor as she walked in. She smiled back, then waved a clipboard.

"I have to take some readings," she said quietly, but with authority.

Athrun nodded, and stepped away from the bed. The corners of Cagalli's mouth turned down, so Athrun walked back. He took her hand, looked into her eyes, and kissed her fingers.

"Don't worry, I won't leave the room," he said smiling. Then he turned to the doctor. "If that's okay with you." he added.

She nodded. "Of course," she said, still smiling.

She checked Cagalli's blood pressure, heart rate, etc. When she used a flashlight to look into her eyes, she finally spoke. "Looks like you could use some sleep, dear. Athrun can stay if you want, but I would like you to rest." She jotted some notes down on her clipboard, then left.

Athrun walked back to her side and took her hand in his. Then he started stroking her hair and face. "Okay, you head what she said. You need to sleep."

Cagalli shook her head. "I want to talk to you a while longer." she argued.

"We have plently of time for that." he said. He brushed her ring finger for emphasis. She smiled. "I'll stay with you while you sleep. And we can talk until you fall asleep."

Just then she yawned, and her yawn quickly turned into a laugh. "I guess I do need some rest... I love you, Athrun." she said, closing her eyes.

"I love you, too, Cagalli." he said as he leaned in, and kissed her eyelids, then her lips. "Good night, my angel."

The night was uneventful after that. Athrun pulled a chair up to Cagalli's bed and rested there, never quite managing sleep. Cagalli murmured in her sleep, mostly about Athrun. The doctor came in once to check on Cagalli. Morning came quickly, and they were released.

"She seems good," the doctor said. "Just remember the rules, and you should have no problem. 12 hours bedrest, plus a minimum of 8 hours sleep, and 3-4 balanced meals. She shouldn't exert herself too much, but she does need exercise. Come to me if you need anything."

Athrun nodded and helped Cagalli back to their quarters.


	6. Chapter 6: SeeSaw

The days seemed so long to Cagalli now. She spent most of her time in bed. When she wasn't lying in bed –awake or asleep– she was out for a walk with Athrun, Kira or Lacus, trying to get the exercise she needed, or eating one of her meals. They seemed too large for her, but everyone would say 'You're eating for two, Cagalli...' She was getting kind of irritated; all these annoying reminders, on top of her boredom, not to mention the hormones... Cagalli wasn't exactly the most friendly of people lately.

Except during her ups. One good thing about hormones; when you have irritable lows, you also have ecstatic highs. She would often call Lacus when she had one of her ups, and they would go for a walk. (_Great, _Athrun would say, _someone as happy as Lacus with a hormone crazy Cagalli, both getting endorphins by walking around..._ _I don't think the world can take this much happy!_)

One day, probably Cagalli's highest 'up', she called Lacus and they went for a walk. Everyone passing stared at them, probably afraid for their lives. The two were practically bouncing down the hallway, pink and blonde hair flying along behind them. They were talking 3 times too fast, and about an octave and a half too high. When Kira passed, they smiled and motioned for him to join, but he shook his head and pointed at his watch, as if he had something else to do. They shrugged and walked away. He smiled relieved, and ran to the end of the hall in case they turned around and tried again.

Cagalli slept most of the next day, groaning whenever someone woke her to eat. Apparently, having such a high one day gave her a crashing low the next. Lacus stopped by for another walk, but Cagalli beat her with a pillow when she tried to lift her up. By the time she gave up and left, there were tufts of white in her pink hair.

Sometimes, while Cagalli lay in bed alone, she would think about her friends. She always felt bad for Kira and Lacus; even during one of her better days, Cagalli wasn't as friendly as she should be. She would be mostly happy and nice, but in a second she could snap at them, like an animal trying to take a bite at it's prey's throat. It was a like a flash flood; one second you were enjoying the river, the next it was around your waist trying to pull you in.

Cagalli had asked the doctor about this, but she said it was just hormones and there was nothing she could do. But she did suggest chocolate and icecream.

Cagalli felt the worst for Athrun. They lived together now, and so he had the most exposure. Every night she offered to go stay in her old quarters, but he refused her offer. There were many nights Athrun ended up sleeping on the couch, but he would always wake up before her and climb in bed so she wouldn't know.

During her downs, she sometimes threw things at him; pillows, facecloths, food. Anything she could get her hands on. Of course she apologised immediately, trying to help clean up through teary eyes, but he would always tell her to lay back down while he did it. Then he would use a wet facecloth to wipe away her tears, and ask, "Do you no how much I love you?"

Her response varied depending on up or down, how bad she felt, and whether she was tired or not. After the most recent breakdown –she had been upset about eating green beans again, so she threw them at him– she replied, "Not as much as I love you.

He gasped, then shook his head. "You could _never_ love me more." he said, then took her hands. "I love you more than a fish loves water, or a worm loves dirt. I love you more than kids love coloring on walls, and baking cookies. I love you more than a mouse loves cheese, or more, much much more, than you love me." He leaned in and kissed her, pulling her onto his lap. One of his hands was cupped around her face. The other was resting on her now giant belly. All of a sudden he gasped, then laughed.

"You feel that dear?" he asked, whispering. "That's our baby, saying hello."

Cagalli giggled, then gasped when it kicked again. Her eyes were almost as wide as her smile. Athrun put his face beside her belly. "Hello, little one," he said, then kissed her belly.


	7. Chapter 7: Sleepover

Cagalli was having another up. Very up. Not her highest, but definitely top-ten. Athrun was tired –he hadn't slept well lately as Cagalli was kicking almost as much as her baby– so he was staying with Kira tonight. Lacus had volunteered to stay with her for the night. Athrun had called it 'taking one for the team', but Lacus was excited. Could be because it's Lacus...

Athrun put his bag on the end of the bed, and walked over to Cagalli. He sat beside her, taking her hands in his.

"I'll miss you." she said.

"Me too. It's just for one night. Besides, you have Lacus."

Cagalli made a small snorting sound, then giggled.

"I love you." he said, leaning in to kiss her.

"I love you, too." she said. "Now... get going."

Athrun looked at her, hurt shock spreading across his face.

"The sooner you go, the sooner you can sleep, which means you can come back sooner." Cagalli said, rubbing the back of Athrun's hands. She smiled. "I don't want to miss you _too_ long."

He nodded, kissed her again, then took his bag. He reached the door at the same moment Lacus knocked. He opened it for her, and stepped to the side to let her in.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked. "You have to go!"

She pushed him out the door, closing and locking it behind him, then ran into the bedroom. She squealed when she saw Cagalli, then giggled.

"What's so funny?" Cagalli asked, puzzled. But Lacus's excitement was eking into her.

Lacus plopped down onto the bed and dumped a bag out in between them. "SLEEPOVER!!" she shouted, a **huge** smile taking over her face.

"Now... the doctor said healthy snacks, so I made up a fruit tray. Then she mentioned you ate chocolate and icecream, SO... I brought icecream, chocolate sauce, chocolate bars, and fruit. You up for a banana split?"

Cagalli smiled and nodded. Athrun _never_ would have fed her this. Lacus ran to the kitchen to make the icecream, and Cagalli looked through the pile of sleepover-stuff. Lacus had brought movies, nailpolish, something called _Fluff Bags®_, and a camera. She also had a book of baby names, a notebook, and colored pens...

Lacus ran back into the room, and Cagalli's icecream nearly flew into her face. Lacus giggled, then threw herself onto the bed. "What's first?" she asked.

"Um... what are _Fluff Bags_?" Cagalli asked.

"Well, Athrun told me about you throwing pillows at him..." Lacus fought to repress another giggle, "so I brought these. They're SO good for pillow fights! See, they're _full_ of feathers, and they aren't sewn very well so after just a few hits they explode EVERYWHERE!! And, they're made of super soft material for injury-free-impact! ...I got that one from the back of the bag." she smiled.

"Um... let's start with a movie." Cagalli said. Lacus nodded, and reached for the 3 she brought.

"Romance, comedy, or _horror_? **Dumm-dumm-dumm!**" she asked, excitement flashing through her eyes.

"Um, how about a comdey for now." said Cagalli. Lacus agreed quickly, jumped over to the TV, and popped the movie in. She ran back to the bed, adjusted her pillows, and sat down before the warning had even come on.


	8. Chapter 8: Baby Names

"Wow, Cagalli! That was _so_ much fun! We have to do it again some time!" Lacus chirped.

Cagalli nodded. "M-hmm." she said, as Lacus stood in the hall outside the door.

"Oh, don't forget to show Athrun the names when he's back! ...shame you don't know if it's a boy or girl... Oh well, I'll see you later!" She jumped on Cagalli, giving her a huge hug, before turning back to the hallway and walking to her quarters.

Cagalli closed the door, walked back to the bed, then sighed, collapsing onto the bed. She was exhausted from Lacus's high-spirits. She quickly grabbed everything off the bed –feathers, piles of paper, chocolate bar wrappers– and put them on the bedside table. She grabbed the papers back and looked at them.

They were covered in brightly colored ink. Baby names. Lacus and Cagalli had taken turns flipping to a page, then pointing at a name. Whatever they pointed at was the name they chose. Cagalli always "chose" the first name, and Lacus chose the middle name.

There were two pages; one in pink and purple ink, and one in blue and green ink. She put the blue and green page back on the table. For some reason, Cagalli thought her baby was a girl, so she decided to read the girl names.

_Paige Louise..._ _that's kinda nice..._ Cagalli thought.

Cagalli heard the front door open, then close, interrupting her train-of-thought.

"Cagalli? It's just me." Athrun called.

"Athrun!" she called, smiling.

Athrun walked into the room, and sat on the bed beside her. He kissed her on the cheek, moving towards her lips. He smiled when their lips met, and whispered, "I love you."

A tear rolled down Cagalli's cheek. "I love you, too. So, so much!" she whispered, hugging him. They sat there, holding each other, for a few minutes. Then Athrun pulled away.

"What's in your hand?" he asked, pointing at the paper. Cagalli handed it to him, smiling. He read it. "Baby names? ...why are they all girl names? I thought we weren't going to find out if it was a boy or girl..."

Cagalli reached over to the table, taking the list of boy names, and handed it to Athrun.

"Oh, okay." he said, smiling. He read the list. "I like them... Some of them. Haha" he laughed. He stood up. "Have you eaten today?" he asked, "Cuz I haven't... I'm famished! Want anything?"

I shook my head. Lacus had made pancakes, fruit salad, bacon and eggs.

"Oh, there are leftovers though." I said. He nodded, and got a plate for himself.

He came back, his plate overflowing, and ate in bed with me. I ended up having another pancake, and we watched the comedy Lacus had left here.


	9. Chapter 9: The Walk

_Beep, beep, beep... Beep, Bee– slam!_

"Cagalli?...Cagalli?" Athrun said.

Cagalli opened her eyes, surprised by how bright it was. "A— Athrun?"

"Good morning, Cagalli. Or, well, afternoon... I didn't want to wake you, but you need to eat." Athrun said. His face was so close to Cagalli's. She looked into his eyes, and a wide smile spread across her face.

"What's for... er, lunch?" she asked, laughing sightly.

Athrun pulled out a tray. There was chicken noodle soup, and a Turkey, cheese and lettuce sandwich. She took the tray, grateful to have a meal. Her stomach felt...strange. She took a bite of the sandwich, happy to be eating something. She swallowed the first bite and sighed.

"Thank you, Athrun." she said, "You're so wonderful." A tear rolled slowly down her cheek. Athrun's hand moved slowly towards her face, one finger gently wiping away the tear. He smiled, and sat beside her.

"After your lunch, would you like to go for a walk? It's been a while since we went on a date." Athrun said, his eyes sparkling. She smiled and nodded before taking another bite of her sandwich. While Cagalli ate, Athrun got her clothes and a hairbrush. As soon as she was done, she slipped into her clothes and brushed her hair.

Cagalli looked down at her belly. It was so big, it looked like she was going to explode. She looked in a mirror.

"Athrun... you sure I won't pop if I move?" she asked, laughing.

He smiled at her, and walked around the bed to meet her. He put his arms around her waist, and smiled at her. "I guess we'll find out," he said, leaning in. He touched his lips to hers gently. Cagalli's arms wrapped around his neck, and she pushed the kiss further. Their lips moved together, and they held each other.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. They pulled away, shocked.

"Who could it be?" Cagalli whispered. She wasn't sure why she was whispering, but Athrun's answer was also whispered.

"I don't know... I'll go see."

He walked towards the door, and Cagalli heard him open it.

"Hey, almost Brother in Law! Where's my sis?" Kira's voice rang clearly through the (future) Zalla's quarters. Cagalli moved as quickly as she could to the door.

"Hey, Kira," she said, smiling. Athrun put his arm around her shoulders, and she leaned into him. "What brings you here?"

"I thought I'd join you on your walk." he said smiling, then he noticed Athrun's arm. "If you don't mind, that is."

Athrun shook his head. "No, don't be silly! Of course you can join us." Athrun reached out putting his free hand on Kira's arm. They smiled, and turned to go.

"Kira?" Cagalli asked. "Where's Lacus? She didn't want to join us?"

"Oh, don't worry, she'll be here any minu–"

"Wait for _meeeee!_" Lacus called from down the hall. "I'll just be a... a sec...ond!"

She was running, her pink hair fluttering out behind her. She almost fell into a wall, pushing herself faster as though she was missing some big event.

"Laaacus, slow down!" I said, "There's no rush." She smiled, but didn't slow. Once she got to our gathering she grabbed Kira's shoulder for support. He threw both his arms around her, trying to steady her. It looked more like he was trying to keep her in one piece. Cagalli let out a long stream of giggles, which ended in her crying.

"Are you okay?" Everyone said it at once, even Cagalli.

Kira, Athrun and Lacus shared a look.

"What do you mean, are you okay?" Athrun asked Cagalli.

"I, uh... I mean Lacus. She ran pretty faa-aar..." Cagalli half sang the last word. Everyone looked concerned. She shrugged, grabbed Athun's hand, and started walking. Kira and Lacus followed quickly, hand in hand. Cagalli's free hand was resting on her belly and she hummed as she walked.

They tried to have a conversation, but whenever anyone asked Cagalli a question, she gave a one word answer, nodded, and kept humming. Everyone followed as she walked around most of the first floor, humming all the while. When they got to a staircase, she didn't stop. She practically skipped up the stairs, singing her unknown song. She looked at Athrun, still holding her hand, and smiled. He looked into her eyes, concern in his own, then he smiled, too.

That's when it happened. Cagalli's smile faltered. Her mouth turned down, then opened in surprise. Her eyes went unfocused, widened. Everything was blurry. She missed the next step. She squeezed Athrun's hand tighter, then released it. Her fingers slipped free, and she wobbled. Suddenly, her heal slipped and she fell backwards.

Kira ran forwards, screaming her name. His arms stretched out, ready to catch her. Athrun's arms stretched out, too, but neither could stretch far enough.

Cagalli landed on her hands, but she couldn't support her weight. Her chest hit the steps, and then she slid forward. She ended up curled at the foot of the stairs, her arms screaming with fire and ice. She tried to get up, but the fire burned hotter, and she screamed.

She couldn't see. Everything was blurry. _Tears,_ she realized. It was dark, too. The edges of her vision was black, and the inside was a bright, blinding white.

"Aa–thru..." Everything went black. Or was it white? She couldn't tell. Then she heard it; the song. The one she was humming. Her baby's song. _My... baby..._ she sobbed in her mind.

…

Hey, guys! Sorry to leave you with so much suspense, but... I have nearly as much suspense. lol. Okay, so not really, but... I decided that Chapters 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9 were enough for one day... Also, what a fantastic (in an evil way) place to leave you! ...sorry. But, in punishment, I'm not letting myself _write_ the next chapter. So I only have a very _very_ slim idea about what will happen next chapter. I admit, I don't have it as bad... _I _know what will happen to Cagalli. But, I still don't know everything. I hope you've enjoyed so far... I have. I'm hoping to have CHAPTER 10 up later this week. (So much writing in one week!!) This is _much_ more than I thought I would write for this story... So, be thankful. lol. If it hadn't been for all the response I'd gotten, I would have left this story at chapter two. So thank you for the support. If you pester me enough, I might put the next one up tonight... But I doubt it'll be up before tomorrow night. I'm honestly hoping for Thursday, but I'm sure you won't let that happen. Especially with... _the fall_!! So, I guess I'd better get a'plannin! :)


	10. Chapter 10

...a white room...laughter...feet scuttling around...more laughter...happy calls...and a beautiful melody.

Cagalli woke up suddenly. "Ow." she said. She didn't feel right. Where was she? Her eyes weren't focused properly, and she was surrounded by bright lights. She could hear it –that song! Her baby's song.

"My baby!" she gasped, feeling her belly. That's what felt wrong! It looked wrong, too.

"No. No, no, no." she muttered. Then she screamed, "No!"

Someone called her name. Cagalli barely noticed though, she was crying so loudly. There was a hand on her shoulder. "Cagalli, Cagalli!" she was being shaken.

Athrun's face appeared before her, pleading with her. "Cagalli, love, what's wrong?"

"Athrun! Oh, my love, what happened? The baby! Oh, the baby..." she sobbed.

"Cagalli, the baby... our precious baby... she's fine!"

--

Athrun had run to Cagalli. She was screaming about her arms – they were raw and bloody. He picked her up, tears running down his face. "Oh, my love, I'm so sorry! How could I let this happen? Oh, love... my love..." She never stopped screaming, and crying. He ran down the hall, rage and grief pushing him faster and faster until, finally, he reached the hospital. He ran to a room, and laid her on the bed, screaming for the doctor.

...

Kira and Lacus ran after Athrun, but couldn't match his speed. When they got to the hospital, there were attendants running around every where with shiny tools.

...

"Anaesthetic!" cried the doctor while she washed her hands, and put on her surgical gown. "Is my operating area set up? Hurry, we need to help her **now**!" _Got to get the baby...the baby...the baby!_

...

The doctor pulled out the babe, but it was still. "No..." she said.

"Get me some water, now!" she cried out. Attendants ran to her with a bowl of water, a clean towel.

She tried to put water on the baby's brow with a damp towel, but it didn't help. She tried so many things, minute after minute ticking away... _Faster, faster! Got to work faster to save the babe. And Cagalli!_

"Someone, take care of Cagalli, now! Close her up, I want to be able to keep her belly scar-free!"

Then, finally, there was a cry. The baby was crying! She had done it – the doctor had saved the baby.

...

An attendant came out to the waiting room. Nobody noticed her: Kira, Lacus and Athrun all sat, staring at their hands, and shaking. "Ahem..." they jumped. "You can come in now. Congratulations, it's a healthy ba–"

Athrun stopped him. "Don't tell us what it is. I want to see."

--

"So... you had to operate? My fall was _that_ bad? How's the baby –she– doing? I can't believe this..." Cagalli was on the verge of tears. Athrun put a finger to her lips, then held it up to indicate 'one minute', and he left. She was about to cry, but then Athrun came back in, followed by the doctor. In her arms was a squishy, pink thing wrapped in a yellow blanket. The doctor handed Cagalli her baby, and she saw the most beautiful face on the world, with ginormous, gorgeous blue eyes blinking at her. She smiled, and tears flowed freely down her face. "My baby..." she sighed.

She noticed that, on top of the bundle of blankets was a piece of paper with brightly coloured ink. She opened it, and looked down the list quickly.

"My joy...my Paige Louise."

**The End**

(Or is it? I always thought of this story as having 11 chapters... you decide o_-)


	11. Chapter 11: Perfect

Cagalli took a deep breath, smelling the grass and wildflowers. She looked up at the clear, blue sky, blinking away the bright sunlight. She could hear birds singing, and people talking and laughing. She looked around the circle. Athrun sat beside her, with Lacus and Kira beside him. In between Cagalli and her brother sat a baby basket, with a squishy pink babe inside. The baby gurgled and smiled, then let out a low whine.

"Paige Louise!" said Cagalli, "Stop poking the baby... come now, we've been over this."

Athrun looked over sternly, but Paige cocked her head and clasped her hands together.

"Sorry Mommy." she said. Cagalli rolled her eyes, smiling, and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her daughter's ear. _How quickly they grow up..._ she thought.

"Before you know it, Jasper will be poking **her**!" said Kira.

"Oh, Kira that's silly... he'll probably be chasing her, trying to kiss his beautiful cousin." giggled Lacus.

Everyone looked from Jasper, to Paige, to Lacus. They all began laughing.

Just then a little bird landed on the edge of the picnic blanket, tugging at a stray thread. It was close enough for Paige to touch, but she looked at Cagalli cautiously. She smiled, and raised a finger to her own lips. "Hewo wittle birdy... That's no worm. Hehe." giggled Paige. She watched the bird for a few seconds, then decided that –without being able to chase the creature– he was rather dull. Instead, she ran around the large oaktree and rolled down the hill.

Athrun took Cagalli's hand, and smiled. Lacus and Kira sat gazing into each others' eyes. A soft breeze blew the girls' hair around their faces, and ruffled Paige's dress. It was a perfect moment. The adults said "Cheers" to the afternoon, and enjoyed a drink together. The sandwhiches had all been eaten, but a bit of cheese remained, which they nibbled on while talking, mostly about their children.

"I can't believe she's already four..." said Athrun with a sigh. "It's like we had her only yesterday... Do you remem–"

"Let's... not think about that particular day." Cagalli interupted, feeling the small line on her stomach.

Just then Jasper started to cry. Lacus got up, but even before she got to him, Paige was squatting by the basket calming him down. "Shh, Jasper... it's otay." she cooed, caressing his hands and stroking his hair.

"Would you like to feed him?" asked Lacus.

Paige's eyes sparkled. She stared right at Lacus as she handed her a bottle, and gave her instructions. Kira had her sit against a tree, and put Jasper in her lap so she could safely hold him. She fed him, and hummed softly. "She'll be a wonderful care-giver for him... and a fabulous friend, teacher, guide, role-model... I swear, she's an angel." said Lacus, watching with awe and her ever-present warm bubbly feeling.

"Do you want her?" asked Athrun. He laughed, and so did the rest.

A few hours later, as the sun set and the sky grew dark, the family was all packed up and ready to go. Lacus was carrying Jasper in his little carrier-basket, and Athrun had the sleeping Paige in his arms. Kira carried the picnic basket, and Cagalli carried the blanket as they all set off together, smiling.

"What a perfect day..." Kira said, and they all agreed. "We'll have to do it again. Often."


End file.
